Skin is the largest organ of the human body. In general, human skin includes two layers, an outer layer and an underlying layer. The outer layer is known as the epidermis, and the underlying layer is referred to as the dermis. The dermis is a connective layer that is responsible for the elasticity of skin. The epidermis primarily functions to regulate secretion and body temperature, and protect against dehydration and infection. Skin aliments or disorders, however, tend to retard the functions of the epidermis, and may limit the outer layer's ability to protect the body. Moreover, skin conditions and dermal irritations are a common problem for many individuals.
Although there are numerous skin conditions known in the field of dermatology, conditions that normally affect individuals include psoriasis, eczema, dryness and dermatitis. One form of dermatitis that is particularly problematic and known to reoccur with frequency is diaper dermatitis. Diaper dermatitis or diaper rash inflames and irritates those dermal parts of the body which are generally proximate to or covered by a diaper. This inflammation and irritation may cause skin to, for example, crack, chap or chafe.
The pharmaceutical and cosmetics industries are both concerned with treating diaper rash and its effects. A number of topical products are available to consumers for this purpose. These products include creams, starches and powders.
Although generally effective to relieve the discomfort associated with diaper dermatitis, the majority of available topical products do not include nonprescription therapeutic agents for treatment and prevention. Similarly, therapeutic agents are not available in products having both organic and synthetic components, which aid in application and use as well as treatment and prevention. In addition, these products are not effective in treating or preventing other related skin conditions. Products are also not available which are easy to apply to different areas of the body. For example, a topical talc presents application problems without the use of a carrier that remains in contact with the skin. Finally, the increasing costs of such products tends to limit consumer use.